Trusting
by SoL Xavi
Summary: *ONE-SHOT* Confiança era algo difícil de se conquistar e Edward sabia disso. Depois de anos sendo o galinha da escola, ele tinha que provar para Bella, a única garota por quem já havia se apaixonado, que ele podia mudar e ser o melhor para ela.


Os olhares se encontraram. Chocolate e esmeralda se enlaçando suavemente, sensualmente. Não parecia haver mais ninguém naquele refeitório tumultuado. Ele, Edward Cullen. O garoto mais popular da escola e o mais lindo também. Cabelos acobreados propositalmente desarrumados, pele clara, traços firmes e aristocráticos, boca avermelhada e corpo bem definido. Ela, Isabella Swan. A única entre o grupo de líderes de torcida que pensava em algo além da própria imagem. Linda, com traços delicados e belos, pele marfim, boca carnuda e vermelha, corpo curvilíneo e sorriso doce.

Ele desviou o olhar rapidamente do dela e indicou a saída do refeitório. Ambos sabiam o que o outro queria apesar de haver metros de distância entre eles. _Biblioteca. _A palavra foi claramente formada pelos lábios de Edward. Isabella confirmou com a cabeça antes de morder o lábio e desviar o olhar. Ninguém sabia do pequeno romance dos dois e ela queria que assim continuasse.

Edward era um tremendo galinha. Até um mês atrás ela era a única entre as mais populares que ele não havia ficado. Isabella não era pudica, longe disso. Mas ainda mantinha certos valores e ficar com um garoto como Edward ia contra eles. No entanto, ele havia sido tão gentil e cavalheiro quando ela precisou de sua ajuda em biologia que ela acabou cedendo às suaves investidas. Pra falar a verdade, tinha sido ela a dar o primeiro passo.

Edward deixou o refeitório e logo Bella o seguiu. Ele gostava realmente dela, só faltava Isabella notar isso. Diferente das outra, que praticamente se jogavam a seus pés, Bella teve de ser conquistada. No começo era pra ser como qualquer outra, mas os olhos carinhosos e o sorriso cativante o tinham prendido. Ele se via inegavelmente dependente dela agora.

Isabella passou pelas grandes portas de madeira de lei da biblioteca. O lugar estava vazio, nem mesmo a bibliotecária estava ali. Parou por um momento e logo continuou a caminhar, certa do caminho a ser feito pelos corredores. Parou em frente à porta de uma das salas de leitura. Não sabia como, mas tinha certeza que era aquela. Entrou e logo dois braços fortes a envolveram.

- Você demorou! – o hálito quente bateu no pescoço de Isabella a deixando arrepiada.

- Não podia dar na cara, as meninas estão começando a desconfiar.

Isabella se virou e encarou aqueles orbes que a deixavam sem ar. Havia uma mistura de dor e ansiedade naquela imensidão verde. Edward estava tentando, mas Bella era relutante demais em confiar nele. Há um mês ele era exclusivamente dela, todos já comentavam sua mudança e se perguntavam pela responsável, mas ela parecia esperar que a qualquer momento Edward fosse trocá-la por outra.

- Bella...

- Shh. – ela colocou um dedo sobre o lábio dele – Não vamos discutir sobre isso mais uma vez!

- Mas você sabe como eu me sinto por você esconder nosso relacionamento assim, tão deliberadamente? – a voz aveludada de Edward era implorativa.

- E você sabe como eu vou me sentir quando você me trocar por outra e eu for apenas mais uma em sua listinha? – falou um pouco irritada.

- Você precisa confiar em mim!

Edward sabia que seu pedido era difícil. Como confiar em um cara que costumava se vangloriar de quantas tinha pegado? Como acreditar que alguém poderia ter mudado em um espaço de tempo tão curto? Mas ele tinha. Por ela.

- Por favor. Hoje não. – sua voz se tornou mais implorativa – Por favor, Edward.

Ele sabia que ela já não se referia à discussão e, como normalmente acontecia quando ela lhe falava assim, Edward deu o que Bella queria. Seus lábios atacaram os dela, furiosos, mas ainda assim, gentis. Calor correu pelo corpo dos dois e logo eles estavam em um dos sofás, literalmente, se amassando.

A necessidade de algo mais era clara para os dois. Os beijos não pareciam ser suficientes e Edward respeitava Bella demais para tentar uma carícia mais ousada, o que não condizia nem um pouco com seu caráter. Isabella se friccionava a ele em busca do prazer que ele estava disposto a não dar. A promessa deixada pelas castas carícias de como o sexo seria bom era uma das armas utilizadas por Edward. Ele sabia também, no entanto, que se fizesse isso agora, quando não tinham nada, a estaria tratando como mais uma, o que, sinceramente, não queria.

Quando o sinal soou, indicando o final do horário de almoço, ambos estavam ofegantes e desarrumados. Depois de dar uma ajeitada, seguiram para fora. Andavam lado a lado, sua próxima aula era a mesma e, apesar de não serem melhores amigos, eles se davam bem. Ninguém estranharia.

- Oi, Ed!

Lauren, uma das fáceis da escola, interrompeu seu caminho. Ela falou diretamente com Edward colocando a mão em seu peito e sem nem ao menos notar Isabella. Edward não respondeu, apenas arqueou a sobrancelha e esperou que a garota continuasse.

- Meus pais vão viajar e eu estava pensando se você não gostaria de ir lá em casa depois da aula? – a menina continuava a alisar o peito de Edward.

Ele ignorou o gesto e encarou Bella. Ela olhava a menina com olhos furiosos e seu rosto estava corado de raiva. Isabella podia sentir o olhar de Edward em si e sabia o que ele queria. Dessa vez ele não ia fazer nada, ela teria que se impor diante dessa tal de Lauren e mostrar que ele tinha dona.

Em um minuto mediu as possibilidades. Edward, nesse momento, lhe oferecia algo sério. Ele não fazia isso por sexo, porque quem hesitava em ir adiante era ele. Se esse relacionamento continuasse assim, eles provavelmente acabariam muito mal. Talvez fosse hora dela se arriscar. Era hora de confiar nele.

Com sua resolução em mente, Isabella estendeu a mão e puxou Edward para junto de si.

- Sabe, Lauren, hoje ele não vai poder! Ele combinou de assistir um filme com a namorada!

- Que namorada? – a garota perguntou confusa enquanto Edward abria um enorme sorriso.

- Eu!

Isabella enrolou seus dedos no cabelo de Edward e puxou sua boca para si. Ele correspondeu alegremente enlaçando sua cintura e acabando com o pouco espaço entre eles. O beijo durou pouco, mas foi tão intenso que ambos estavam arfando quando acabou.

- Agora, se nos dá licença, nós temos uma aula muito importante!

Bella pegou na mão de Edward e começou a puxá-lo. Apesar de ainda estar um pouco atônito por causa da intensidade do beijo, ele foi com ela. Logo se recuperou e a puxou para que andassem abraçados.

- Então, quer dizer que agora somos namorados? – Edward sussurrou no ouvido de Bella.

- Não, quer dizer que agora você pode parar de me renegar sexo!

Edward riu e Isabella, apesar de corada, o acompanhou. Todos os olhares da escola estavam sobre eles naquele momento, mas eles nem notaram. Chocolate e esmeralda estavam mais uma vez enlaçados e perdidos um no outro e, enquanto isso acontecia, todo o resto podia esperar.


End file.
